NoeHopu One-Shots
by darkunlimited
Summary: A collection of 'drabble/one-shot' requests I took on Tumblr featuring Noel & Hope. Content takes place during the events of FF13-2 & Lightning Returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**Anon requested - NoeHopu Taking a Bath Together**

* * *

"Explain to me again why I'm here?" Hope sighed as his companion rushed ahead of him to set up a stool in front of one of the water taps aligning the wall to wash off. With some convincing, Noel had managed to pull Hope away from work and take him to one of the few bathhouses that had a private area in Yusnaan. "I can bathe just as easily back home."

"Your home is your office." Noel grabbed at Hope's arm, pulling him over to sit down in front of him, both men already undressed and wearing towels around the waist for modesty, at Hope's insistence. "That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" This whole endeavor was putting Hope on edge, especially Noel's enthusiasm. The younger man quickly sat down next to him and filled his own pail with water, splashing it all over his body and starting to soap up. Hope hated the fact that there were mirrors all along the wall facing them. Noel was incredibly unaware of just how good looking he was and it made Hope nervous at just how obvious it might be that he was staring. He didn't want Noel to think ill of him.

"The point is for you to relax." Noel dumped the pail over his body again; water running down his body to wash the suds away. Hope turned his head away just in time for Noel to notice he hadn't even gotten started. "Hope, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about…" _Dammit._ "Stuff."

"Stuff, huh?" Noel smirked and Hope could have sworn he saw something in his eye twinkle before the younger man got up, set his stool behind Hope and splashed him with his refilled pail. "You really do work too hard."

"What are you doing?" Hope asked as Noel began to wash his back with the soap he'd been using on his own body previously.

"Washing your back." Noel shrugged. "It's no big deal; back in my village, bathing like this was pretty common since water wasn't always abundant."

"Okay." Noel's logic made sense even though it also made Hope more than a little anxious at Noel's touch. He ran complex theorems through his head as soapy calloused hands ran their way down his back and across his chest; touching everywhere manageable though just barely missing touching him any where that would be considered inappropriate; only lending the soap to Hope to cover those areas himself while Noel worked his hair, instantly turning Hope to gelatin.

By the time Noel began to help him rinse off, Hope truly had begun to relax. Leave it to Noel to have magic hands on his scalp. If they survived all this, he would have to recommend Noel give up a life of fighting and become a masseuse.

"All set." Noel nudged Hope lightly from behind with his hand as he settled back where he was washing up previously before pointing at the large tubs nearby. "Go settle in. I just need to wash off a bit more." Not even remotely feeling like arguing anymore Hope stood and made his way to the steaming waters and lowered himself in, allowing himself to sigh out loud as the heat worked out any additional kinks Noel had missed during their activity on his body. "Good, right?" Noel's voice echoed off the walls a bit from where he was still washing off but Hope nodded, not caring if the younger man was paying attention as he closed his eyes and let the waters soothe him.

It was a small splash that first alerted Hope to Noel joining him in the same tub. "There are other tubs in here you know." Hope pointed out.

"I know." Noel laughed as the touch of his skin at Hope's side made the older man force his eyes open, blue eyes beaming as they gazed into his own green ones.

"We also could have done all this in the public bathing area." Hope pointed out. Why was Noel touching him again? They had already washed off and he was relaxed just like Noel wanted. Job well done.

"Not all of it."

"Oh?" From the other man's expression and the hand now trailing up his thigh he knew something was up.

"Yeah, I can't fuck you in the public one."

_Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**alittleshadow asked: Oh geez, uh... For that prompt thing with NoeHopu... Maybe Small Hope and Noel with Noel kind of being his bodyguard or something like that? Doesn't have to be romantic.**

* * *

_Went AU for this one and kind of wish I'd done better with it but here you go. ^^_

_Events start before FFXIII._

* * *

"He's young Bart. I don't feel right about this." Nora looked worriedly at the scruffy young boy before her, his blue eyes cold as he started off in the distance past them; the boy's handler keeping a steady hand on his shoulder.

"There's no other choice. Someone older would be suspicious to anyone looking and you know Hope won't like it."

"But still, a child bodyguard and from Pulse? It's madness."

"He will do his job as outlined by the contract." The handler spoke, dark voice interrupting Nora's ranting. "You will not need to worry anymore for your son's welfare. I trained this boy myself." Bartholomew grabbed his wife's hands, knowing nothing he could say would actually convince her.

"It's either this or we stand to lose Hope. It's already nearly happened." It was enough of a reminder for Nora to acquiesce.

It didn't mean she had to like it though.

* * *

Noel's first impression of 13-year old Hope? Spoiled.

He was Hope's senior by only a year but he still couldn't comprehend just how childish the younger boy could behave. His constant complaining about his father's work while his mother doted upon him to get him to calm down.

There was no wonder in Noel's mind as to why they needed to hire someone to protect him. He was practically holding up a target that said, 'I'm Bartholomew Estheim's son; Shoot me.' Clearly he did not understand the danger PSICOM currently presented to his family as a result of his father trying to change things.

Becoming his friend and confidant would be tricky but that's what they hired him for.

* * *

As it turned out, the two boys caught on to each other like a house on fire. Noel thought this might in part have been because of Hope's mother.

Nora, knowing who and what he was had gone out of her way to make Noel feel welcome into their home and family life. Her warm caring personality was everything he thought a mother should be, not that he ever had one; she helped smooth the path between the two boys and had Noel not already been under contract to do so, made them real friends instead of just hidden bodyguard and charge although Hope also played his own part in making Noel warm up to him.

Hope was naive but not so spoiled as Noel once suspected. In fact, Hope was shy and sweet with a flare of temper that was kind of attracting when Noel poked at it just the right way.

Being around Hope and Nora, it made Noel want for things he'd never thought to want before. When the threat was over and time came to leave, he knew he'd be unhappy.

* * *

It was the Pulse Vestige that appeared in Bodhum a year later that changed everything. Forcing everyone who was witness to board a train to be put to execution, not only was Noel failing his contract to protect Hope but also hundreds of lives were going to be sacrificed in the name of PSICOM's propaganda against Pulse.

Someone managed to derail the trains as they were passing Hanging Edge where some rebel group was trying to organize a resistance against their executioners. Nora volunteered to assist in the fight, against both Hope and Noel's protests. Noel could easily have done it himself so the two could stay together but Nora had insisted against his request, after all Hope was who he was paid to look out for, direct threat or no. "Mom's are tough." She had said.

But Mom or no, humans were weak. Noel knew that better than anybody. So when she died and Hope nearly collapsed under the weight of agony, he made a decision.

"Didn't you have something to tell him?" A girl was trying to console Hope where Noel couldn't. "I'll go with you." She said, as they eyed the velocycle with the rebel leader.

"Me too." He'd stay by Hope's side regardless of the consequences.

_Fin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**Hope as Q in Skyfall, NoeHopu Request (from Darkdreamyr)**

* * *

_I had only seen Skyfall once before receiving this request. It was hard finding time to see it again and I ended up having to rely on YouTube a bit. Oh well. A lot of the lines here are tweaked from the actual movie and I probably did a shit job of this request._

_AU. Fluff. Etc._

* * *

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Éclair Farron, codename 'M' gave her disheveled agent a once over with aqua eyes, the look on her face exceptionally hesitant in regard to his demeanor. Noel Kreiss was a brilliant agent if a bit difficult to work with at times and his stoic face currently bellied a great amount of displeasure at being summoned into her offices. He did his job though and that's what needed to be done in the end, consequences be damned.

Flipping the curl of her pink hair back over her shoulder she sighed; They best move forward with the operation. "No, but you will need to report to the new Quartermaster for documentation." She set out a blank card; number written on the underside for Noel to take. "Katzroy will arrange the meeting. Word is the new 'Q' has not yet set up shop but he should be more than capable of getting what you need." She stood to shake her agents hand, which he stared at before turning around to leave.

"Thanks." He was still pissed at her for the previous mission but he'd get over it. Moments after he left her office her assistant and sister, Serah, codename 'Money Penny' popped in to take a seat.

"That didn't sound like it went well. How did he take the news about who the new Quartermaster was?" 'M' rubbed the crease between her eyes as she winced.

"I didn't tell him."

* * *

Noel really didn't like museums, probably because he didn't 'get it'. That and he was tired. The new Quartermaster was certainly taking their time to get here and Noel had a lunch date with an adorable silver haired hottie nearby if he could still manage it... and sex… most probably sex afterwards. That was always good.

"Makes me feel melancholy looking at it: 'The Fall of Cocoon'. The pillar eventually crumbling and falling into the world below, poisoning humanity and reminding them of the inevitability of time." The very adorable silver haired hottie Noel had just been thinking of took a seat beside him, taking care not to look the brunet's way, only keeping his eyes on the painting in spite of scared blue eyes watching him. "What do you think?"

"Humans die easy." Noel couldn't keep the sorrow out of his voice. "Hope, please tell me you're early for our date." Green eyes looked softly at Noel, a hand reaching out to touch his cheek, his way of trying to take the sting out of what he was going to say next.

"I'm your new Quartermaster." Noel didn't want to believe him, even though just saying it should have been proof enough.

"You must be joking." His life really was shit. Bad enough he played dead for years until guilt dragged him back to work in spite of his own common sense; Now it seemed his job had more of a hook into his personal life than he'd imagined. Not one damned thing about his life was his.

"I think the only joke here is the fact that my boyfriend, who is nearly 10 years my junior by the way, is apparently the Academy's most talented field agent." Noel winced at the older man's tone. He must have been hurt finding out just how much Noel had lied to him about what he did. "You were a child soldier, weren't you? That's why you lied about what you did, isn't it?"

"It wasn't much of a choice where I lived. Being able to get away and join the Academy was a step up."

"I believe it. It certainly explains your lousy cooking. Adamantoise, really?" It was surprising to Noel how well Hope seemed to be taking all of this. The older man must have figured it out before anyone told him about Noel coming back to the organization. Hope was savvy like that. Taking Hope's hand in his he moved it to his lap, a small smile spreading across his lips in spite of the situation.

"Guess that means you've been doing a lot more than just playing Warcraft on that laptop of yours."

"I've probably done more damage to every country and government on my laptop in a morning, sitting in my pajamas with you cuddling next to me, than you have all your years in the field." Noel laughed at that. Smart, attractive Hope was sounding cocky.

"Yeah well, not everything can be done in the comfort of one's own bed."

"True." Hope's face took on a somber look before pulling Noel closer to him, thumb playing over the younger man's knuckles softly. Sitting down Hope was closer to Noel's height and only had to tilt his head up slightly to whisper in his ear. "But at least now when you finish an assignment you have someone who's eagerly waiting in it."

_Fin._


	4. Chapter 4

_******Disclaimer: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**_

* * *

_**ruakichan asked: Since your backlog is empty... Noel/Hope request: I've been craving some skinship, so how about something with that, and can we try for a high fantasy setting since we don't see too many of those? Otherwise, the setting really doesn't matter. =w=b**_

* * *

_Fantasy AU (?). Probably OOC. Lots of touching._

* * *

"Take off your clothes." Hope felt his throat constrict at the command, no longer certain if this was the path he wanted to take. It would make him stronger, free him from the shackles of his handlers but at the risk of being permanently bonded to someone he had only just met. The young man had already taken off his shirt, pants and weapons, wearing only the accessories that proved his status as a warrior-mage amongst his tribe, the rest of his body left bare, exposed only by candlelight. "I can't do anything to help you if you don't do it." The brunet motioned to the mass of pillows laid out on the tent floor, covered by a heavy blanket as a makeshift bed. There would be just enough room for the both of them.

"How do I know this is even going to work?" The silver haired mage needed proof. Sure, he had seen and felt Noel's power earlier but what if it was a fluke or fake? What if this was all just an excuse to take advantage of his naïve belief that this could even be done?

Instead of answering, the younger man stepped in front of Hope, lifting the sleeve of his robe and folding the cloth above his wrist, exposing the brand bestowed to him by the Maker, the very mark that revealed him as a mage to the Order and forced his family to send him away.

His tan calloused hand hovered over the brand, fanning out fingers before pressing against it. Hope could feel the skin pulse against Noel's touch, the mark warming as it began to resonate with the other man's magic. All the teachings against touch were screaming through his brain.

Mages did not touch as a rule set down by the Order. It was far too easy to transfer power and lose themselves to passion, catastrophe and decimation often following.

"Relax. I can see what you're thinking. It won't happen." Noel assured, lifting his palm to let his fingers trace the image, a soft glow emanating from his fingertips before he pulled his hand away. "Breathe." Hope inhaled, not realizing that he had been holding his breath during the whole process. He felt lightheaded. Just what exactly had Noel done to him? "Look."

Hope glanced down at the pale flesh of his arm; the brand that had ruled his life for so long was gone, missing as though it had never been there. "How did you?" He gasped. It was impossible. There was no way to actually remove it without the same power as god himself.

"It's not gone, just hidden." Noel confessed as Hope reached out with his own power to confirm its presence under his skin. Looking up into dark blue eyes Hope couldn't help but feel gratitude and a connection, the same one that led him to trust Noel enough to perform this forbidden augmentation of power with the younger man in the first place.

"I still want to do this." Hope unclasped the hook around his neck and shrugged off his robe, letting it drop to the ground to pool at his feet before stepping over to the blanket. "I just think I might need some help getting undressed." He wasn't trying to seduce the younger man… he just genuinely didn't think he had the courage to take off his clothes in front of another person. Of course the rakish grin he received right after he said it made him wince as the other man strode over to where he now stood and motioned him to kneel before joining him.

"If it helps any I can talk you through the process." That same hand from before came up again, joined by it's partner as Noel undid the buttons from Hope's tunic, taking his time to open it before sliding the flowing garment off of Hope's shoulders.

"I'm quite familiar with what needs to happen. Let's just get this over with." His voice caught. It felt strange, being exposed like this to another man. Had Noel not already been naked, Hope was certain he would have protested in spite of knowing the necessity of skin-to-skin in order to perform this ritual.

"Understood. Just keep in mind that once we've started you can't back out." Noel reached just past Hope to grab a small bowl holding an iridescent blue liquid and placing it off to the side before dipping each one of his fingers into it. The liquid instantly reacted to Noel's touch, sticking to his fingertips so that he could mark Hope's body. "It's all or nothing Hope."

Hope had to remind himself to breathe again, his nerves at war with his actions. It was courteous of Noel to give him an out but he had already made up his mind the moment he saw how powerful Noel was in battle. To have that kind of strength and speed to cast spells, it was a freedom he'd never dreamed of having before this and without it he'd wind up having to go back to the Order who use him for their own machinations.

Leveling his green eyes with Noel's blue he made his stance clear. "I won't ask again. Do it."

"I like how you pretend you're asking." Noel smirked, liquid coated fingertips coming up to hover just over Hope's temple. He was waiting. Why was he waiting?

The arch of Noel's eyebrow reminded Hope instantly of the issue; each touch needed to be reciprocated by Hope. It was the only way to connect their magic and make the rune writing needed for the augmentation to work. Hope didn't need the catalyst that Noel did; Hope needed only to trace and call forth his magic against the script Noel already had hidden along his body.

Steeling himself he lifted his opposing hand and moved his index and middle finger to match the same position on Noel's head, setting the finger pads down and concentrating on feeling the magic resting just beneath the brunets skin. His breath caught as Noel mimicked the movement, fingertips waiting against his head, the liquid feeling cool against his flesh.

Closing his eyes, Hope focused on the man before him, reaching in for his power, looking for where to begin. Slowly he pressed in, tracing the line down to Noel's cheek, beneath the socket of his eye before curving back out across the jaw line, and weaving in front of his ear. The writing was mostly in cursive, leaving little need for Hope to lift his hand to continue the exchange. Noel moved along with him, mirroring the movements, liquid trailing where he marked the older mage, leaving a blue sheen that glowed before embedding itself beneath Hope's skin, a light burn accompanied the sensation of magic he could feel flowing into him.

The bond allowed for the two of them to be one for the moment, Noel's battle worn hands greatly contrasting Hope's own soft pampered ones as they traversed his body, in essence assisting Hope in touching himself and looping the magic back around.

There would be no need to repeat the act on his other side as the liquid that Noel was painting into his flesh created a bond that allowed Noel's rune script to temporarily expose itself under Hope's touches and copy over.

Down the neck towards the clavicle, there was a brief pause as both lifted their fingers from the other and moved to the next set of phrases that needed to be set into Hope's flesh. "You're forgetting to breathe again." Noel chuckled and Hope could feel that the brunet had slid closer to him, the heat from his body nearly smothering Hope from its proximity in spite of the burning touch that stuck to his skin.

"Help me take off my pants. I don't want to stop again." Not one to be deterred, Hope stood up, shyly wrapping his hands around his elbows while Noel grabbed the waistband of Hope's pants and underclothes and slid them down off his legs, leaving him bare to the other man's eyes. "Please don't look at me like that." Hope could feel blood rush to his face; the heated blue orbs taking him in were far more intimate than he knew how to deal with. It was too late now though to stop; backing out would only cause a magical backlash at this point and they didn't have time to spare.

"My apologies." Noel held out his hand to guide Hope back down to his knees, dipping his hand again in the bowl before bringing it to Hope's shoulder. This time the script traveled down the arm, forcing both men to switch fingers to wind around back up and towards the shoulder blade, forcing Noel to scoot closer, too close for Hope as the scent of the taller man began to creep into his nose, a masked musk covered by scented oils that he probably used after bathing. It was becoming harder to concentrate as they continued their outline along each other's bodies.

Another stop, this time where his spine met his waist. Those eyes were watching him again and he could swear Noel was practically beaming with excitement as the line curved, over the hipbone and dangerously close to his groin. "Just a little further. We're almost done." Noel assured as he immersed his fingers again, following Hope's lead down his thigh towards the knee. The writing was becoming more intricate, more twists, curves and lines that carried into one another. "Do you trust me?" Noel asked just as they paused again though Hope wasn't quite sure how to answer that question.

He didn't need to though. Taking the initiative, Noel wrapped his other arm around Hope and pushed him onto his back, pulling Hope's leg up so that he could continue the writing as he leaned over the rest of him.

The final character of rune script ended just under the buttock and Hope couldn't help but sigh in relief once Noel removed his fingers from him even though the younger man had yet to get off his hands and knees over him. "Is that it? I didn't feel any more writing." Hope found himself asking, though he was panting from the excess of magic now throbbing through his body. If this was not sufficient, he was curious as to how much more he could gain from this experience. It was positively breathtaking.

"Not just yet." Taking each finger into his mouth, Noel sucked the remaining liquid off, coating his tongue with the mixture before wrapping his hands into Hope's hair and leaning in to capture the older mage's mouth, working full lips against his own, urging them open to slide his tongue inside and twisting it against Hope's. The only thing the silver haired man could focus on was the throbbing of power between them, white and hot as Noel finally disengaged and smiled, rubbing his nose against Hope's.

"That's-" Hope couldn't keep the reprimand from his voice though he didn't take any action to stop Noel from continuing to nuzzle his face against Hope, the warrior-mages body still firmly molded against him. "Not at all part of the ritual." He could feel the curve of Noel's mouth against his neck as he answered.

"I've always been a fan of improvisation."

_Fin._


	5. Chapter 5

**____********Disclaimer: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**_Could you do something where Noel is teaching Hope how to hunt? Maybe throw in Noel teasing Hope about his choice of weapon XD_**

* * *

_The most friendship oriented of the prompts I've written thus far for this pairing. Likely because I view hunting as a bonding exercise where you try not to accidentally shoot the other person._

_This is probably also the closest I'll get to taking on 'The Future is Hope' paradox ending unless an idea comes flying into my brain at some point when I'm feeling all NoeHopu again._

* * *

Bending down to one knee, Noel pushed into the dirt with his fingertips and felt through the soil for evidence. The tracks were fresh in the dirt but the beast up ahead was slowing down; the footprints they left pressing further into the ground. "See the tracks? The deeper they look the more likely the animal is stopping to rummage for food." Standing up he turned towards his companion, the silver-haired Director of the Academy who was looking a bit bored at their activity. "It should be up ahead, keep your weapon ready." Noel whispered as he motioned for Hope to follow.

It did not take long for the duo to find the beast. A gorgonopsid was scavenging the entrails of a goblin that had likely died from natural causes earlier that day. The body of the dead creature having no recent marks of battle save for the gashes and teeth marks the gorgonopsid was currently making across its abdomen. "You know, there was a saying in my tribe," Noel uttered under his breath as he pulled Hope closer to where he was hiding between the bushes. "Winners get to eat; losers get to watch."

"Must be an excellent motivator in a world where food is scarce to begin with." Hope deadpanned making Noel wince at his ill-chosen words. It wasn't true that anyone in his tribe would have actually done that but it did serve as a brutal motivator for the hunters to kill and survive. Truthfully, the last time he had heard it used was well before he had become old enough to join in the hunts himself.

"It served its purpose. We never actually let anyone starve you know." Noel checked the area. "If we strike now, the beast should be at its weakest." Hope nodded, pulling out his boomerang Nue which instantly caught the hunter's attention.

"You're not serious are you? I mean, it was cute with the Aloeidai but a boomerang isn't a weapon Hope. Especially if we have to go on the run from your assassins."

"It's compact and efficient, plus I can imbue the metal with my magic."

"No, it's too blunt for a quick kill. I'm trying to teach you how to track and hunt like someone who may be trapped in the wilderness without assistance. You need to pick a better weapon than that, like a lance or-" A loud '_Fwoosh'_ shot past Noel's ear as Hope released his boomerang towards the gorgonopsid, the monster just turning its head at the noise when the metal blades of the weapon severed off its head in one swift movement before returning back to Hope. Noel's jaw dropped in shock as Hope folded up the boomerang and placed it back in its holder.

Moving towards his kill, Hope gave Noel a confident smirk. "Winners get to eat; losers get to watch, Noel."

_Fin._


End file.
